


Fuzzy Little Neckwarmer with an Agenda

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: The Destined Duo Saga [4]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Literally EVERYONE Ships It, M/M, douwata - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mugetsu has an agenda, and Doumeki is not jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy Little Neckwarmer with an Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> ... now i'm just writing fluff help me this turned a little ot3ish even though i don't ship that but you know it's wata being wata
> 
> Still don't own _xxxHolic._ If I did, there'd be lots of... oh wait, there already is. Woohoo for CLAMP owning this series!

"Pipe fox."

"Yeah, I KNOOOW!" Watanuki clenched his hands into fists, and then reached up to tug at the beige little creature around his neck. "He won't leave me alone, I lost my scarf and he won't leave my neck!"

"Hm." Doumeki turned away.

Watanuki blew out a breath, turning to traipse along after him. Mugetsu had latched onto his neck the moment that Yuuko had made a comment about Watanuki's scarf, and the pipe fox wouldn't let go. It wasn't... necessarily bad, the pipe fox was warm and cozy, albeit a little constricting at times. Watanuki would rather have his scarf, just because it produced less weird looks. Then again, he'd been getting those all his life, so why start worrying about it now.

They were stopped at the corner when Mugetsu decided to come to life, planting teeny tiny little pipe fox kisses all over Watanuki's neck.

"Oi! Hey! Stooooo _oooopp_!" Watanuki grabbed a fistful of the fox, trying to pry the tickling sensation away. "St-stop it," he demanded, although he was laughing, and Mugetsu just stared at him with his beady little eyes with adoration. "Jeez... you're going to wear me out before I even get to school."

Mugetsu chirped in reply, and Watanuki sighed, glancing at Doumeki. He was staring at him. Watanuki felt his cheeks burn. "Ugh, stop staring! I can't help it that this little thing won't leave me alone, you try having a fuzzy _thing_ crawling into your shirt! Ah!"

Mugetsu unwound from around Watanuki's neck and snapped forward. "Hey!" He made a grab for the fox, but before he could, Mugetsu had wrapped around Doumeki's neck to pull him closer and then, suddenly, he and Doumeki were kissing.

In broad daylight.

On the street.

Where anyone could see them...!

Watanuki's protest was muffled against Doumeki's lips and he put his hand on his chest to shove him away. "Doumeki, you oaf! And who do you think you are!" he demanded of the pipe fox, who seemed to just wag its general tail area in response, like a dog would. "We're in public," he hissed, "and we can't do that sort of thing-"

Doumeki gripped his shoulder and leaned down to kiss him again.

Watanuki's first reaction was to push to him away like before, but it was different this time and he just... didn't. Instead, he swallowed nervously and gripped at Doumeki's scarf because if he didn't, he'd probably blast off into space and never come back down because his nerves were doing this _thing_.

Maybe they could do this sort of thing in public.

Doumeki released his shoulder and stepped back. But Watanuki didn't let go of his scarf, and the distance between them was small.

Mugetsu trilled on Doumeki's shoulder.

Doumeki shifted his eyes to the pipe fox.

Watanuki huffed. "... Seriously, he doesn't ever leave me alone, and now he's got this... _agenda_ , or something."

Doumeki looked back at him. "It always gets to be near you," he said, without expression, as usual.

"Yeah, well-" Watanuki narrowed his eyes. "Wait... Are you jealous?"

"Watanuki-kun, Doumeki-kun~"

"Ahhhhh! No, Himawari-chan, don't look!" Watanuki flipped Doumeki's scarf back into said brute's face and stepped away. If he wasn't bright red before, he definitely was now...!

"Why not?" Himawari stopped next to them. Her head fell to the side a few inches as she looked up at them. "You two are cute."

"Well, that's not the point, I-" Watanuki stopped. _Cute? She called him cute?_ _Ahhhhhh~_

"Us."

Watanuki frowned, looking up at Doumeki. "What?" he groused.

"Us," Doumeki repeated stoically. "Together. Cute."

Watanuki huffed, turning his head away. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he muttered, as Mugetsu wound from Doumeki back around Watanuki's neck. "Why is the universe doing this to meeee?"

Himawari laughed. "Watanuki-kun and Doumeki-kun are such a good couple!"

"Even Yuuko-san said the same thing this morning," Watanuki moaned.

_"Are you going to school with Doumeki-kun again today?"_

_"... Yeah. ..._ Why _?"_

_"Oh, no reason. It's just..."_

_"Just what? Yuuko-san! Is something going to happen today??"_

_"Hmm."_

_"You have to tell me now; you brought it up!"_

_"It's just... ... You and Doumeki-kun are the cutest couple ever~"_

Watanuki sighed. Well, it was his decision. He had... somehow... gotten into this... thing with Doumeki, and he wasn't going to change his mind. He didn't regret it, he didn't do those. "Let's get going before we all catch a cold," he stated, picking up his feet.

"Sure!"

"Mm."

Mugetsu chirped.

Watanuki sighed again.

"What's for lunch?"

"You're asking about lunch, you just had breakfast ten minutes ago!!!"

Himawari laughed at their side.

 


End file.
